gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish ist ein Mash-Up aus der dreizehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Gorilla mit Herz, und wird von The God Squad im Auftrag von Santana für Brittany auf Sugars Valentinsparty gesungen. Am Ende des Songs küssen sich die beiden. Die Originale stammen von Madonna aus ihrem vierten Album "Like A Prayer" aus dem Jahr 1989 und von The Association aus ihrem Debütalbum "And Then...Along Comes The Association" aus dem Jahr 1966. Lyrics Quinn mit The God Squad vokalisierend: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Joe und Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (mit Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (mit Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes mit The God Squad vokalisierend: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh... Joe und Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (mit Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (mit Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes (The God Squad): (Who? You!) Can't get away I won't let you, Ooh... (Who? You!) Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Mercedes mit Quinn: Your love! Joe und Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn (und Joe): Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (Cherish the thought Of always having you) Mercedes und Sam: Here by my side Oh, baby I.... Joe und Quinn: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes und Sam: Into my life, Always singing it Joe mit Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes und Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe (und Sam): Perish the thought Of ever leaving, Mercedes und Quinn: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times! Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Joe: Ooo!) (Cherish the thought) Joe und Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) Joe (Quinn): (Sam: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could The God Squad: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Mercedes und Quinn: Cherish the thought The God Squad: Oooh Trivia *Das ist der dritte Mash-Up, der einen Madonna-Song beinhaltet. Die anderen sind Borderline/Open Your Heart, I Love New York/New York New York, Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl und The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. Abgesehen von den letzten zwei, wurde jeder von diesen Mash-Ups in einer anderen Staffel performt. *Das ist der zweite Mash-Up, bei welchem beide Songs den gleichen Titel tragen. Der erste war Yoü and I/You and I. *Das ist die letzte Performance von The God Squad. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones